


Lonely Lando

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lonely Lando, M/M, Quarantine, Reunions, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando misses his boyfriend, he's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Lonely Lando

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I thought I'd do a little Lando/Max story seeing as we're beginning to lift the restrictions of lockdown and I've been meaning to write a story regarding lockdown and I've never gotten round to it. I'm not going to lie, I don't entirely know what the restrictions or lockdown has been like in Monaco but I know what it's been like in the UK, however this work is entirely fiction anyway so I can just make it up! This story is technically set around the time in which the UK start to ease restrictions but take from it what you will. I'll be writing stories in relation to my two series that I have and I'm considering creating another series but who knows! Hope you all enjoy and please send any prompts you may have! Take care and stay safe!

Lando woke up to a cold and empty bed. He’d lost count of the days that he had woken up on his own and without the feeling of the warm and strong arms which held him close. He sighed as he threw the covers away and slowly got up. Eventually, he found himself in the living room, on his own. It had been like this since he’d returned from Australia. There was so much talk that the UK was going to go on lockdown that he isolated himself the minute he returned to London. He could’ve stayed with his parents but he was worried that he could perhaps pass something onto them or his siblings given that one of the members of his own team tested positive. He wished that his boyfriend invited him to stay, how he wished he should’ve invited him back to London. Why didn’t he? He threw himself down onto the sofa and leaned over to grab his phone which was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. A lump formed in his throat as he looked through his photos. He swiped through them looking at his favourite pictures of his boyfriend including ones of him sleeping, selfies as well as random videos that Lando forgot even existed. Without another thought, he brought up his contacts and scrolled down to his boyfriend’s name before calling him. He held his breath and he waited for him to pick up.

“Hey.”

Lando smiled.

“Hey.”

“How are you?” 

Lando shrugged then remembered that he was on his own.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

There was a minute of silence.

“I miss you.” Murmured Lando.

He could hear chuckling on the other end of the phone.

“I miss you too.” 

Lando was quite surprised. He expected a bit of teasing but he felt warmth as he heard the honesty through the phone that told him that Max was being serious. 

“I can come and visit you.” Max said.

Lando laughed softly and shook his head.

“No, you don’t need to do that.” He said quietly.

“You miss me though.” Teased Max.

Lando huffed as he was sure he was blushing.

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” He said honestly.

“Me neither.”

Lando smiled.

Whilst Monaco had different rules on lockdown in comparison to London, they knew they could potentially visit each other but they didn’t want to get in trouble. They both sat on the phone, just talking about different things like family, F1 and generally Max would throw in a comment or two that would make Lando laugh. They lost track of time which didn’t mean much to Lando when he had no idea what day it was half of the time. Lando’s mood dipped when he heard Max sigh. It meant that he would have to leave, usually he sighed in annoyance and clearly he was being interrupted.

“Lando, my mum is trying to reach me, I’ll need to call you back. I’m sorry.”

Lando smiled sadly and was internally glad that Max couldn’t see it. 

“It’s alright, say hi to your mum for me.”

Max laughed.

“I will. I love you.”

Lando closed his eyes.

“Love you too.” 

They said their goodbyes and Max hung up first, knowing that Lando would stay on the phone all morning if he didn’t end the call. 

Lando let several tears fall. He wiped them away, frustrated. He couldn’t wait for lockdown to be over, to go and see his family or see his boyfriend. He knew that Max was concerned about him. As much as he tried to pretend that he was alright, he was lonely and felt it more so since Sacha had moved to Japan. There was a part of him wondering whether he should either give Max a key or ask him to move in but he was sure that his boyfriend didn’t want to leave Monaco behind. When the tears stopped, he stomped off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and get on with his day.

Later on in the evening, Lando sat on the couch, drowsily watching a random movie. He jumped in surprise when he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, he made his way to the front door, trying to think of who it could be considering he wasn’t expecting any parcels and hadn’t had any visitors recently. Nothing could prepare him for the surprise of seeing his boyfriend as he opened the door. He gasped as he stared in shock at the Dutchman who was standing in front of him in the flesh. Max grinned at him.

“Hey babe.”

Lando rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around Max as he closed his eyes, feeling warm arms wrap around him whilst he breathed in his boyfriend’s scent. He had missed him so much and now he was here. Time meant nothing as they both stood in the doorway with their arms wrapped around one another. Max tried to pull away but Lando tightened his grip and whined. He pouted as Max laughed and he pulled back slightly to look at him.

“I’m not going anywhere, I just think we should move this inside.” 

Lando blushed and untangled himself from Max’s grip before pulling his boyfriend fully into the apartment and let the door close behind them. Max smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around Lando’s waist. The young Brit raised a hand to stroke over Max’s jaw.

“You’re really here.” He whispered.

Max’s smile brightened.

“I’m here.” 

Lando smiled then leaned in to kiss Max as he cupped the back of his neck. His boyfriend tightened his grip on him. When they ran out of air, they let their foreheads rest together.

“I love you.” Murmured Lando.

“I love you too.” Replied Max, gently.

Lando woke up early the next morning and he looked over as he watched Max sleep. He beamed as he moved closer to Max to cuddle into him having been teased last night because he had clung onto him. It had taken him a while to actually register that Max was here and that he was no longer on his own. He rested his head on Max’s chest and fell back to sleep, the smile never leaving his face.


End file.
